Opposites Attract
by heythere123
Summary: Hey, I'm Max. A few months ago i was kiddnapped. Here's my story. FAX! no wings, I know the summary sucks, but give it a chance?
1. Chapter 1, Kiddnaped

**Alright. you guys are pissed at me, i know. but once again, heres a new story. I know what your thinking, Three stories, when she barely can update two? uncalled for. which it is, but you know.. im going to work on it for the summer. i love you guys, and i thank youu for being all cool and not flipping out... so instead of degrassi this time i'm doing Maximum Ride. 3 hope you like it, RnR?**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Only the Gangs. **

I walked quietly around the corner of a building. Looking left and right i silently slipped into an alley way, walking straight to the back. a lamp post lit up the front of the alley, so I could easily see who was coming. I heard footsteps coming around the corner, and turning into the alley. _It's okay, max, _I thought to myself, my heart pounding fast. _Your Maximum Ride. The Maximum Ride, stronger than mos- _" Aww look, it's widdle Maxie!" a voice said, I whipped around ready to punch whoever the intruder was in the face. The people I was meeting couldn't be here yet, it was 9:30 and they where supposed to be here at ten. The guys gang laughed as I looked at the leader of the group. I stared deep into his turquoise eyes, relaxing when i realized who it was.

"What do you want, Dylan?" I asked, glaring at him. he took no offence to this as he leaned closer and whispered in my ear,

"You know what I want, babe." He smirked and kissed my neck.

"Eww! Dylan get off, you know I don-" once again I was cut off as someone came down the . I checked my watch, 9:45. Shit thats not them. I went and hid in a dark corner of the alley, while Dylan and his crew just sat the and watched. I looked at the gang that just walked in, there were about four of them. The leader, or atleast the guy that I thought was the leader, spoke up.

"Dyyylannnnn" he sang, his voice low,dark,and hard, smirk never leaving his face.

"Shit guys, we need to get out of here," Dylan mumbled to his gang, trying to get past the other crew blocking there way out. The leader put his hand out and stopped Dylan.

"Where you think your goin', pretty boy?" the leader smirked, pushing Dylan's shoulder back.

"Yeah, where do you think your goin'?" said another gang memeber.

" ..Way. Now." Dylan growled, trying to get past the other gang.

I continued to hang in the shadows, praying nobody would see me. Thats when the unthinkable happened.

"See, now i can't do that." the leader said.

"And why's that?" Dylan sneered.

"Because then i wouldn't get to do this," He said as he pulled out a shining silver gun. Wait! a Gun?

"Bro! what are you doing?" Dylan said, his eyes bulging at the sight.

" Feeding my pet unicorn named Butterscotch,"

" Really bro?" one of Dylan's gang members asked, "because, you shouldn't feed it with a gun, thats just unsafe and-"

"Devin! shut up!" Dylan snapped.

"I'm going to kill you. you've been told to keep out of my way one to many times, and this time, you'll be out of my way for good."

Dylan stood there for a few minutes before yelling "Go!" and thats when the gun went off.

I screamed in horror. a body fell to the ground. panicing I ran from my hiding spot. everything seemed to be going slow motion, until I reached the body.

"Dylan!" I yelled, kneeling by his side, he was shot in the chest, just a little off of his heart. one more shot and he will be dead.

"Max," he coughed, groaning "You gotta get out of here, you gotta go. These guys, they're dangerous."

tears started coming to my eyes. I was about to say something when,

"Well, what do we have here?" The gang leader asked.

"Oh look, pretty boy is still alive, well, i'm going to have to fix that!" he said, and shot dylan one more time. "NO!" I screamed and started sobbing. The guys Gang just laughed. I got to my feet while they were still laughing, and decided it was my only chance to escape. I started running.

"Dude shes getting away!" A gang member shouted.

Blinded by tears, I tripped, sending me to the ground on my Wrist, and my Ribs.

"Uhhhh," I Moaned, rolling over on my back, and groaning in pain.

In the distance you could hear the sound of police sirens.

"Go get the car man!" The leader yelled to one of the members.

"But what about the chick?"

"Just go get the damn car!" he screamed.

He bent down over me.

"Can you get up?" I shook my head no,

"P-please don't h-hurt me," I whispered, tears brimming my eyes. I didn't know what was going to happen to me.

He picked me up and held me in his arms. "I won't hurt you, i promise," he said, his voice softer.

I looked up and thats when I really noticed him. Tan, strong, skinny, handsom, he had black hair falling down in his eyes. And thats when I noticed them. His eyes. Midnight black orbs anyone could get lost in. We looked at eachother for what seemed like forever until someone yelled.

"Man get in the car!"

He ran us to the car and got in the back with me. We drove off just as the police pulled up. I turned around and watched, realizing this would be the last time I ever saw Dylan again. This would be the last time i ever saw this town, or my normal life again.

Hey, my name is Maximum Ride, and this is the story of how I was kiddnapped.

**Yes? No? Review or leave suggestions or something! I'll update as soon as I can! pinky swear! I promise the next one will be longer too!**

**Fang: You can't pinky swear over the Internet retard.**

**Me: Holy crap! 8 words! thats amazing! world record for Fang!**

**Fang: O.o**


	2. Chapter 2, Home Sweet Home

**Hey guyss... Okay, soo some of you weree likee "Yo,theres grammar mistakes and stuff." well...IF THERE ARE MISTAKES, IM SORRY! EVERYTHING IS RIGHT ON MY LAPTOP WHEN I POSTT IT... FORGIVE? idk what happens. i'm using word pad because word document isn't working, so maybe its cutting the stuff off? Anyways i'm really glad you like my story! alright, i'm donee blabing on. on with the story.**

**Fang: Finally! You talk way to much. You and Nudge would be best friends.**

**Me: oh just shut up and do the disclamer for me.**

**Fang: why me?**

**Me: Because you say i talk to much.**

**Fang: true. Okay, Ashlin doesn't own Maximum Ride. only the gangs. happy?**

**Me:very (: **

Max's POV

we were in the car for HOURS! I'm not exaggerating,either. The car was also really cramped. There were the four of them, two in the front, two in the back,and bags and crap in the empty seat , so I was forced to sit on the leaders lap. For some reason, I wasn't sad I was kiddnapped, I was almost thankful? They had gotten me out of the worst thing his crew wouldnt have shown up before the people I was supposed to meet, I could have been dead. But I also thought about how bad it was being kidnapped. My mom, left us when I was only five, and my dad is never home, so I don't think he will care if i'm gone. I thought of all the people i'm going to leave behind,Nudge, one of my best friends who never shuts her mouth, Angel and Gazzy, My little brother and sister,who live with my aunt because I couldn't take care of them myself, My aunt and Ella, my cousin, who care for me... Thinking of all these people made me tired. I shifted in the car, trying to get comfortable, but groaned when I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. The leader looked down at me.

"When we get back to the hideout, i'll patch you up. k?" he asked, his midnight black eyes showing no emotion.

"okay," I said, yawning.

"Take a nap, you need it." he said, alittle harsh. i sighed and layed my head on his shoulder. slowly, but surely, i drifted into unconsciousness.

...

About two hours later, I awoke to the car skidding to a stop. I looked out the back window and saw the mailbox on the ground, and then I saw the trash cans knocked over...at the neighboring house.

"Man! this is the last time you drive, you hear me? Your gunna kill us,one of these days. Yo, Fang, man, You agree?" The guy in the passengers seat yelled.

Fang? Who the hell is Fang, and what kind of name is that? I still had my head on the leaders shoulder, when I heard him speak.

"Yeah, Iggy. Jake man, you ain't aloud to drive no more."

"What man? so he messes up sometimes, it ain't like you don't do it," The guy sitting next to us said.

"Caleb! bro shut up. you ain't leadin' this crew. I am. And I say Jake ain't aloud to be the driver no more."

"Whatever," Jake said, and got out of the drivers seat, slamming the door and walking up to the house we were stopped at.

"Yeah, screw this shit man." Caleb said, stalking out of the car.

Iggy, Me, and Fang remained in the car. Iggy sighed and turned around.

"Don't mind them, they're just stupid. Always thinkin' they're right. Anyways, I'm Iggy, one of the nicest members in the gang." he smiled at me, "And you are?" he asked. before I answered, I took a good look at him. He actually DID look like the nicest person in the gang.

"Max," I smiled back at him.

"Max..." Fang mumbled, "I like that."

"It's short for Maximum. Maximum Ride."

"Damn! Thats an awesome name! All I got is Iggy, But Maximum Ride? Thats awesome! Your parents must be like, amazing thinkers, if they came up with that!" Iggy exclamed, smiling wide.

"Yeah, something like that," i mumbled beneath my breath. My parents didn't name me, I did.

Fang opened the door, and stepped out, me still in his arms. I had no clue where we were, but it looked like a nice neighborhood. I realized the climate was slightly warmer than it was when we left. But I knew we were nowhere towords home.

Fang looked down at me and smiled.

"Welcome to your new home, Max." He whispered in my ear. "We'll have so much fun."

Great. I thought. Just fucking great.

**Ight guys, hope you liked it. Just so you know, I'll tell you who the people she was going to meet was in future chapters. Swear..ANDDD.. I know its super short, but family is over, and they are getting pissed off... I'll update two chapters tomorrow, to make it up to you! Reviews are appriciatedd(:**


	3. Chapter 3,Where All the Magic Happens

**Hey! I know I promised I would update, but guys, I'm sick AND my laptop deleted everything! And when I say everything, I mean the chapter I was going to post. And I feel horrible! And did I mention I was sick? ): and I feel like lying around all day. I hope you guys don't hate me. I'll update tomorrow, but I was just letting you know why I didn't update. (:**

Max's POV

We walked into the house and Fang plopped me down on the couch.

"Stay here, I'll go get you something for your…. Injures." He finished, and walked into the kitchen, which was right behind the couch. I looked all around. To my right were the stairs, and the door. Between both of those was the dinning room. Also, I noticed that there were stairs leading downstairs, too. Probably to the basement. Looking around I realized this was a really nice home. Fang came back with ice and a first aid kit.

"Lift up your shirt, Max," he said, smirk on his face.

"You fucking perv! First you kidnap me, and then you're trying to make me take my shirt off?" I yelled back at him.

"Max, I want to make sure your ribs aren't broken."

"Oh, right. Sorry" I blushed.

I lifted my shirt and gasped at what I saw. My whole stomach was covered in black and blue. Some parts even purple.

"Not gunna lie," Fang whispered, looking at my stomach in shock, "I think they're broken."

"You think? You fucking think? Either you're really stupid, or you have a horrible sense of humor, or whatever the hell it's called." I snapped at him.

He didn't take any offence to that as he smirked.

"Sit up, so I can wrap this around you."

I sat, groaning in pain. At least what I thought was pain. Fang wrapped the gauze stuff around my middle, applying a lot of pressure to keep it down. This, was what I called pain.

"There, now let me see your wrist," he said, looking up at me and smiling.

My wrist? Oh, yeah, I did hurt my wrist. I looked down and saw a small bruise. He examined my wrist.

"Your wrist will be fine, I promise. But your ribs, I don't know." He said, no emotion showing on his face. We sat in silence for a few minutes, before Fang spoke up.

"Well, get up. We're going to try walking." He said, taking my hand and helping me up. I felt so…so… helpless right now! I needed Fangy over here to help me. Wait, what the hell? I just called him Fangy? What's up with that nickname? Anyways, we started taking small steps, and eventually, with the help of Fang, I could walk.

"Wanna see the house?" he asked, looking at me with that stupid, retarded, amazing, gorgeous-Wait! What am I talking about? I don't like him, do I? I mean, he is pretty hot, and- no. Max, you don't like him. Anyways, he looked at me with that smirk on his face. I wonder if he ever smiles?

"Max?" he asked. I must have zoned out, which is why he asked again. "Wanna see the house?"

"Um, yeah. Sure why not? It wouldn't hurt or anything to see the house. I mean it is really pretty and, yeah I'm just going to shut up now." I babbled on.

"He smirked. "K," was all he said, and we walked into the kitchen, which is connected to the living room we were in.

"Well, this is the kitchen," he stated, smirking again.

"Really? Never seen a kitchen before." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Alright then, moving on." He said, and leading me out of the doorway in the kitchen.

There was a small hallway, leading to the dining room, stairway to the basement, living room, and bathroom. We turned right and walked a little down the hallway. To my right was the laundry room, and left was a door that was closed. Fang opened the door, and we walked in. On my right was another bathroom. It had a bath, a shower, a toilet in a separate room, but still in the bathroom, and a walk in closet. We walked out of the bathroom and further into the room. There was a king size bed, and a flat screen on top of a dresser. Also, there were two nightstands, and another dresser.

"And this," Fang spoke. "Is where all the magic happens." He smirked and winked at me.

"Really? I always wanted a magician for my room!"

"Cute," he said at my comment.

We left the Master bed room and went downstairs to the basement. There were to big wooden doors, and then a little to the right was another room. We opened the wooden doors, and into the room. The basement was huge! There was a pool table in the middle, and bar on my right, and then further down was a theater, with couches and chairs surrounding it. Caleb and Jake were playing the PlayStation 3, which was connected up to a flat screen, and Iggy was asleep on the couch. I laughed a little, and continued walking. There was a small hallway, leading to; you guessed it, another bathroom. Including a shower. We walked out of the basement and into the other room, which was the weight room. We walked back up the stairs. I plopped down onto the couch.

"Tired?" he asked. I nodded.

"Carry me?"

He came over and picked me up bridal style. I blushed and wrapped my arms around him.

We continued our tour, and walked up the stairs. We walked into the first bedroom on the right. The room was black with an orange stripe going across the ceiling.

"This is Caleb's room." It was…. Neat for a boy's room, I noticed, the bed was a futon, and there was a dresser in the corner.

We walked out, and down the hallway. There were two doors, one on the right, and one on the left. We entered the one on the right, and into jakes room, as Fang told me. Jakes room wasn't wide, but it was very long. There was a dresser, a closet, and a bed. His room color was a dark blue.

We left Jakes room and walked back down the hall. To my left was ANOTHER bathroom.

"How many of these do you have?" I asked, as he showed me this bathroom.

"Four. Basement, up here, by the stairs leading to the basement, and in our room."

"Who's our?" I asked.

"Me and you." He smirked and winked at me.

"Oh joy."

We walked into the bedroom across the hall from Caleb's. The room was painted black, and everything in it was black. Black comforter, black dresser, black desk, everything.

"And this, is Iggy's room," Fang said, as I looked around.

"He must love black," I said.

"Yes ma'am I do!" said a voice from behind us.

I looked behind Fangs shoulder and saw Iggy. His blonde hair a mess from sleeping.

"Could you guys like, go Not to be rude or anything, but man I'm tired!"

"No prob man," Fang said, as we left his room, walked downstairs, and into the master bedroom. He set me on my feet, and I plopped down onto the bed. I lay on my back and smiled, this bed was super soft. Fang came over and lay next to me. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said back.

He started leaning in,

I started leaning in,

And before either of us knew it, we were laying on the bed making out.

**Like it? Love it? Sorry I made you all wait ): and the house I described, that's my house(: its hugeeeeee. And I love it(: haha RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4,Best Friend

**GUYYYYSSSSS. I love you, and i haven't had time to update, I've been in court (Don't worry, i didn't kill anyone, its for my mom and i had to testify) and I've been sick. hope you like it? ohh and I brought someone back from the dead to do the disclaimer.**

**Dylan: Yeah, still mad about you killing me.**

**Me: shut up and drink this Powerade.**

**Dylan: Why?**

**Me: Cause I don't want it anymore.**

**Dylan: Okay. *Drinks it***

**Me: Okay, do the disclamer please.**

**Dylan: *singing*I GOTT THE POWERRRR! haha sorry, just had to. Anyways, Ashlin doesn't own MR, and I'm glad she doesn't, or I'd be dead.**

**Me:Shuddup. on with the story(:**

Max's POV

I suddenly remembered what happened and pushed Fang away.

"What the hell? you just killed someone I knew, and kidnapped me, and now you think we can just makeout."

"You kissed back,"

"I wasn't thinking,"

"Nice excuse,"

"It wasn't one," I said, standing and pushing him out the door. I turned around and locked it.

"You know, I can break in at anytime I want, right?" He said from the other side of the door. I could literally see him smirking from the other side.

I smirked and grabbed a random chair in the corner, proping it up against the door.

"I think not," I smirked, and sat down on the bed.

I sat there and thought of what happened in the past day. Dylan was dead, which got him off my back, but strangely, I was going to miss being hit on all the time. Dylan was one of those "I'm going to annoy the crap out of you, and even when i'm annoying you, your still going to love me." people.

Dylan, no matter how annoying, was one of the only people who could make me smile. And I mean actually smile. Now, I know what your thinking, "Oh, so you have a crush on him?" Well, no. But I had known him all my life. He was always my best friend, From playing in the sandbox, to him standing up for me in middle school when I was being picked on. We were best friends up until highschool...

*Flashback*

"_Dylan? you home?" I asked, walking into the house. I never knocked or anything, his parents where never home, so he didn't really care._

_"Max? w-what are you doing heree?" He asked._

_"I always come over? We're best friends Dylan.." I said, obviously confused._

_I looked at Dylans face, he looked really nervous._

_"Dyl? Dylan whats wrong?" I asked._

_He shook his head and lead me to the couch, and sat me down._

_"We can't be friends," he whispered_

_"What?" I said, a little harsh._

_"We. Can't. Be. Friends." He spat, through gritted teeth._

_"And why not?" _

_"Because my crew doesn't approve of you,"_

_"YOUR CREW? WHAT FUCKING CREW DYLAN?" I screamed. I mean,really, picking some stupid crew over his best friend._

_"MY NEW CREW. I NEED SOMEONE ELSE TO HANGOUT WITH, NOT JUST YOU! AND I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE OKAY?" He yelled back._

_"Why?" I whispered. "Why can't we stay friends?"_

_"Because this crew is to dangerous,and so are all the other crews. I don't want you to get hurt," he said and before I could answer, a few people came in._

_"Man, I thought we said no hanging out with her. I mean, if you wanted to fuck her, you could've just told us. We wouldn't have minded, I mean, we would have left you alone. But free porn would be nice, So if one of these days you decide to fuck eachother, let me know. I'll be here with the popcorn and-"_

_"Devin! Man shut the fuck up. she needs to go, dude. We gotta deal with Fang's crew."_

_Fang? what the fuck?_

_"Whatever. I'm out. And done with this shit Dylan. Call me when you want your best friend back."_

_I walked out the door and down the sidewalk. _

_*_End of Flashback*

I guess I had heard the name Fang before. But oh well. And if you where wondering, I never got that call. Thats when me and Dylan became kinda sorta enemys. And thats when he decided he wanted me.

I just couldn't believe he was gone. Dead. My best friend was dead and I didn't try to help him. And thats when it happened. I, Maximum Ride, who has never shed a tear in her life, Cried.

I cried for Dylan, all emotions in me poured out, The ones for my Mom, who passed when I was little, The ones for my brothers and sisters, Who I hardly ever get to see because of my dad's bad choices. For being kidnapped. I sat on the bed and cried. I cried for hours before there was a small knock on the door.

"Max, it's Iggy, can I come in?"

"Is Fang with you?" I asked.

"Nope, just me, and some Spagettio's"

I smiled, Spagettio's where my favorite.

I went over to the door, moved the chair, and unlocked the door.

Iggy had a huge smile on his face, until he saw my tear stained cheeks.

"Hey,whats wrong, Max? I know being kidnapped isn't fun, but think of it this way, you get to spend time with the Iggster, and that, well, that is fun!"

I laughed, ACTUALLY laughed at what he said.

"That was partially what's wrong, but now that I get to hang out with the "Iggster" " I laughed saying his name," I think I might be alright."

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Maybe later," I replyed, locking the door and putting the chair back.

"You aren't going to rape me, are you? Cause I know I'm hot and all, but, no thanks Max,"

I laughed again.

"No, I just don't wanna see Fang,"

I hopped back on the bed with Iggy. For the rest of the night we just hung around and joked about stupid stuff. And thats when I realized it.

I had my best friend back, in another man's body, and I couldn't be happier.

**Kayy, thats all. sorry it took so long and sorry its short but i kinda have to babysit now... bleckk. RnR?**

**Dylan: Don't do it! she killed me!**

**Me: it was for your own good. Now be quite or no more Powerade for you.**

**Dylan: Shutting up. I need the power. Read and Review people, Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5, Natalie

**You guys hated it, didn't you? Becausee I got two reviews, Thanks ****1234, and Ella! Soo, Yeah.**

**Max: Hahaha, Only two reviews.**

**Me: Shut up! I can make bad stuff happen to you, you know.**

**Max: right! Shutting up.**

Max's POV

It was around twelve thirty when I heard a Knock on the door.

"Yo, Fang! Lemmie in," one of the gang members said.

"It's Iggy, where'd Fang go?" Ig asked from beside me.

"Don't know man, thought he was in here. Looked all over the house, couldn't find em. I says to Caleb, "He might be with that chick, ya know, the one we kidnapped," and so I looked here." Jake said through the door.

"He ain't here? He's probably up at the bar,always goes there when theres nothin' to do at this dump."

"Or he's messin' with some other crew, ya know? Can't leave em alone. I know he's leader and all, but does he have to go gettin' in trouble with other crews?"

"I don't know man,"

"Hey, wheres the Chick he kidnapped? He take her with him? Damn she was hot, wouldn't mind her all to myself."

"Nah, she-"

"She's right here, Fagbag, call me hot again, I'll make sure you never reproduce, got it?" I spat, I was starting to get tired of being called "hot" and all that crap. Pisses me off.

"I ain't 'fraid a no girl,"

"You will be if you don't leave me alone in the next 20 seconds,"

"Bye!" He yelled through the door, it was silent for a second,and then I heard pounding up the stairs.

I started cracking up, and looked over at Iggy, who was staring at me wide-eyed.

"What?" I asked, still cracking up.

"Shit, I didn't know a girl could be that scary! Like, damn! I'm going to be super nice to you, Cause I really don't want to be beat by a girl,"

I laughed, as much as I loved being with Iggy, something was bothering me. I didn't know why, but it was the fact that Fang was out at the bar.

"Does Fang always go out to the bar?" I asked, the words bursting out of my mouth unexpectedly.

Iggy looked at me for a moment, before responding,"Only when he's mad or upset. But he's , so we only guess thats why he does, why?"

I explained about what happened earlier, and Iggy looked shocked. Like, Oh my god, I was adopted and you didn't tell me till now shocked.

I looked at him slowly.

"What?" I asked when I saw his mouth hanging wide open.

"Close your mouth,you'll catch bugs,"

"We're inside,"

"Close it, or tell me why you looked surprised." I told him, putting my hands on my hips, I'm sure I looked stupid because I was sitting down, but I didn't care, I just wanted to know why Iggy was surprised. I mean, all we did was kiss. Unless there's something wrong with kissing him? There better not be, or I'm going to fucking kill him. He's so-So-Ughh! I really want to kill him. How should I do it?

Slit his neck and let him bleed to death? Nah, to quick.

Cut off all his limbs, until he dies a horrible, slow death? No, it would take to long for _ME._

Oh! I know, I could buy a contraption from Saw! And then be all like 'Do you wanna-

"So he really kissed you?" Iggy asked finally, after I had been talking to my self for over like, five minutes.

"Yeah? Is there something wrong with that? Because if there is, that bastard is gunna get it."

"No, nothing wrong, it's just, he hasn't kissed anyone since the incident."

"Incident?"

"It's nothing important. He met this girl named Natalie, She was exactly like him, always wore black, had black hair, didn't really speak much unless it was a smart-ass comment. Well, they went out for about eight months, then one day, they had a fight. Something about Fang not listening, and hangin out with the crew way to , a few nights after they broke up, we went out and ran into Dylans crew. Fang got pissed off beecause they were "In our teritory". He was always tryin' to start a fight with someone, it's just one of Fangs specialtys,-"

"Wait, so did he start the fight with Natalie? Or did she start it? Since you know, you said Fang likes to start fights," I asked, totally into this story. I had wondered how they knew Dylan, but I wasn't going to ask.

"No, Natalie did, she didn't like the fact that he was in a gang or anything. She finally had it. But anyways, we started fighting with Dylans crew, and Natalie decided it was a good time to come talk to Fang. How she found us, I have no clue, we were in a pretty dark alley,and you couldn't really see us, but she did. And she came trudging over from across the street. Well, she came over and started fighting with Fang. Fang begged her to leave, it was too dangerous. Dylan's gang and our gang are the two strongest, most dangerous gangs out here-"

I laughed,"Dylan's gang, dangerous?" I choked out between laughs. "Have you not met him? Or Devin? Hahaha!"

"Yes I have, but as of now, Dylan is dead, and Devin is a retard. Can I continue?" Iggy said, sort of impatently.

"Yes sir!" I smirked.

"Well, she wouldn't stop fighting, and Dylan and them got annoyed. Dylan pulled out a gun sayin' If that whore didn't leave, he was gunna shoot. Well, we didn't take him seriously,he'd threatened us before about shooting, but never did. So we didn't pay attention. Natalie decided she was going to leave, and as she was walking away, there was a gun shot. Dylan actually shot her. Fang ran over to her, and my the time Dylan had realized what he had done, he was gone."

I stared at him in shock, Fangs girlfriend was shot by my best friend. wow.

"Best friend?" Iggy asked confused.

"Huh?"

"You said, and I quote, 'Fangs girlfriend was shot by my best friend. wow' "

"Thought I said that to myself. Well, me and Dylan were best friends till' he joined that damn crew. Like, he just threw away our friendship. I always hated him for it, up until he died the other day. I realized just how much I loved and missed him. Regreted hating him, ya know?"

"Oh, wow. Umh, yeah. But anyways, after she died, he wouldn't kiss anyone. He said her kissing him was the last thing of her he had, and he promised he would never kiss another girl. It was really weird. He'd hookup with other girls for awhile, head down to the bars and stuff, but would never kiss a girl."

"But he kissed me?"

"Must be something special," Iggy said.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Maxxxxxx," A voice sang outside the door. "Let me in. I wanna show you summin. Summin' real coool," The voice slurred.

"Fang, get your drunken ass away from the door before I beat you,"

"I wouldn't mind that,"

"You will when I cut your dick off,"

"Ouch! Fiesty, I like that,"

"If I open this door, your getting your ass handed to you,"

"Yeah right, like girls can fight,"

Thats it, I thought. I moved the chair and unlocked the door. I threw it open and punched Fang square in the jaw. He stumbled back, looking dumbfounded, which gave me just enough time to kick him in the chest, so he fell on the floor. I jumped on him, and straddled him,putting his hands above his head. His jaw was swollen alittle bit, and his eyes wide.

"Wanna say a girl can't fight again?"

"Where the fuck did you learn to fight like that? No girl I know can beat the living shit out of a guy like you can," he said, still wide-eyed. "Well, no girl period can beat the shit out of a guy."

"My dad used to fight, he taught me all he knows," I told him. which was true, before my mom left us, he always hung out with me, taught me how to fight, ride my bike, stuff like that. After my mom left, he was always out. never home.

"Damn, well, I should've guessed you could fight I mean, your name is Max,and you said it was short for Maximum."

I sighed, and punched him in the nose, I heard a crunch, and smiled.

"What the hell? You fucking bitch! What the fuck was that for?" He yelled, as he held his now bleeding nose, which was obviously broken.

"That," I smirked,"Was for kissing me,"

As I said that I got up, and walked back towords the room. Iggy was helping Fang up.

I smirked to myself, living here was going to be fun, I could just tell.

**Pleaseeee review? It would be appriciated(:**

**Max: She'll update ONLY if she gets Five reviews.**

**Me:What?**

**Max: Yeah, if she gets five reviews, she can update,and I can beat the living shit out of Fang again.**

**Me: Maximum! No cussing!**

**Max: Whatever, just review!**


	6. Chapter 6, Trix are for kids!

**Hahaha, you guys are funny(: I say this because I ask for five reviews, and in a matter of an hour, I got them. But when I don't ask,you guys don't. Hhaha, I love my reviewers.**

**Also, Rocketdog791: I'm sorry! It said I had only two reviews, so I guess it didn't go through):**

**And thanks to all of those who said I deserve more reviews! It means alot to know that you like my story!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I have to use word pad, and when I upload it, it takes words out and stuff and yeah. haha. **

**Okay, on with the story(:**

Max's Pov

I stalked into the room feeling pretty good about myself. I had just beat my kidnappers ass. I locked the door and put the chair back, I just wanted to be alone.I sat on the bed, and thought about what Iggy had told me.

How could Dylan kill someone? I thought.

_You knew he was dangerous, Max._

Since when, Voice? I thought to myself.

_Since he told you to stay away. Since he joined that gang. He didn't want to be friends because he didn't want you to end up like Natalie._

So he was looking out for me?

_Yes_

why, then? Oh great Voice, please enlighten me.

_because he loved you._

those four words struck me hard. 'Because he loved you' played over and over in my mind. Could Dylan actually love me? My best friend since kindergarten?And thats when I realized, he had. And it took me all until he was dead to realize it. Like how he always grabbed my hand when we hung out, he always got this grand smile on his face when he saw me. It was the little things he did that showed me he loved me.

They say when the first tear falls out of the right eye, it's happiness. The left eye, is pain.

My first tear came out of my left eye, and I was crying again.

Not because he was dead, but because I discovered something. I, Maximum Ride, was in love with Dylan.

I layed down and cried. How could I be so stupid! Why didn't I tell him I loved him? I thought about the night he died...

_" Get out of my way. Now." Dylan growled, trying to get past the other gang._

_"See, now i can't do that." the leader said._

_"And why's that?" Dylan sneered._

_"Because then i wouldn't get to do this," He said as he pulled out a shining silver gun. Wait! a Gun?_

_"Bro! what are you doing?" Dylan said, his eyes bulging at the sight._

_" Feeding my pet unicorn named Butterscotch,"_

_" Really bro?" one of Dylan's gang members asked, "because, you shouldn't feed it with a gun, thats just unsafe and-"_

_"Devin! shut up!" Dylan snapped._

_"I'm going to kill you. you've been told to keep out of my way one to many times, and this time, you'll be out of my way for good."_

_Dylan stood there for a few minutes before yelling "Go!" and thats when the gun went off._

_I screamed in horror. a body fell to the ground. panicing I ran from my hiding spot. everything seemed to be going slow motion, until I reached the body._

_"Dylan!" I yelled, kneeling by his side, he was shot in the chest, just a little off of his heart. one more shot and he will be dead._

_"Max," he coughed, groaning "You gotta get out of here, you gotta go. These guys, they're dangerous."_

'These guys are dangerous,' Is the last thing Dylan ever said to me. What did he mean by that?

Jake and Caleb, best friends, were nothing important to the gang, I think they were just there to drive Fang and Iggy around.

Iggy, was like my best friend. The guys afraid of me for gods sake! But I had never seen him fight, so I couldn't be sure.

And then there was Fang. Who shot my best friend. I had thought about why he pulled the gun, and then a thought flashed in my mind, Dylan, had shot Natalie. Fang had shot Dylan, it was simple payback.

Dylan couldn't have done it on purpose, he was Dylan. I had known him all my life. He was the kid who was afraid to go down the slide at the pool, always doing what he told. Got perfect grades, and was on the varsity baseball team. Listened to his parents, never snuck out, didn't drink or do drugs. He was just, Perfect.

Tears where still pouring out of my eyes as I was slowly falling into unconciousness.

Dylan didn't shoot Natalie on purpose, I just had to prove it.

*The next day*

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. Damn sun, waking me up, I thought looking at the clock. 10:30, great. I sighed and hopped out of the bed. I moved the chair, unlocked the door, and went out to the kitchen. Fang was sitting there with a bruised jaw and a bandage over his nose. He was eating cereal, Trix to be exact. I walked over to him and smirked,

"Silly Emo, Trix are for kids!" I exclaimed, grabbing his bowl and a spoon. I started eating his Trix and he stared at me.

"Staring problem?"

"Obnoxious Bitch problem?" Fang spat back.

"Atleast I didn't get my ass handed to me by a girl,"

"_You _did this?"

"Yup. Said 'girls couldn't fight,' well, I showed you."

"I was drunk,"

"Man, fuck that. She could take you righht now. Drunk or not,"

"Iggy, what the hell, your supposed to be on my side,"

"Max scares me, and I want to have kids. I'm agreeing with Max."

"Damn, that scary huh?" Fang asked, looking at me.

"Yup," I smiled proudly.

"Don't get to smug, everyone scares Iggy,"

"Not as bad as Max!"

"Come Ig, lets go do something," I said, walking over to Fang with the bowl.

"I could so beat your ass right now."

"You wish you could,"

"I know I can,"

before me and Iggy left, I smirked at Fang and dumped the Trix on his head,

"Got milk, prick?" I smirked.

Me and Iggy where walking out of the house, and I heard Fang say,

"Dumb bitch is going to pay,"

I laughed,he obviously didn't know what I was capable of.

Me and Iggy walked to a mall that was just down the street, and walked into the Icecream place.

"Max?" a voice asked, I turned and saw the people I loved the most,

Angel and Gazzy.

"Angel? Is that you baby?" I asked,

She nodded and ran over and hugged my legs,

"Umh, ang, this is my friend, Iggy. Iggy, this is my little sister Angel, and my little brother, Gazzy,"

I said pointing to the boy standing in shock, looking at me.

"Gaz?" I asked looking at him. I watched the little boys eyes fill up in tears as he flung himself in my arms.

"Oh, Max! I missed you! Gazzy cried into my shoulder." I sat there and hugged my brother and sister while Iggy looked unxomfortable.

"What are you guys doin here?" I asked.

"Aunt Marie brought us here for icecream!" Angel smiled, point to our Aunt and Ella who where paying the cashier. Ella looked over at me, and screamed my name. I smiled as she joined our hug.

She pulled back quickly and looked at Iggy. "Hi, I'm Ella," she smiled, blushing. "I'm Max's cousin,"

"Iggy,Max's best friend," He smiled back, shaking her hand.

Me and Iggy got our icecream and joined Angel,Gaz,Ella,and Aunt Marie at the table. We sat there and talked for hours, just catching up on stuff, while Iggy and Ella where in their own converstation.

"Well, I think it's time we head home, kiddo's" Aunt Marie said, looking at the clock. The clock read 4 o'clock. We sat there and talked for five hours. Damn.

We all stood up as the kids gave me a hug.

"Please visit soon, Maxi,"Angel said, smiling up at me.

"Promise I will,baby," I said as she started towords the door with Aunt Marie.

"Call me," Ella said to Iggy as she left out the door, gigling.

"Will do, sweetheart," Iggy responded.

"Ew."

"Your just jealous,"

"That my best friend is hitting on my cousin? Oh yeah," I laughed, punching him in the arm, as we walked away.

Nothing was going to ruin my day.

Little did I know what was waiting at home for me. If only I knew...

**And bam. there ya have it(:**

**Angel: I was in this one!**

**Me: Well it wouldn't be a story without you!**

**Angel: I know! well guys, since i'm so adorable, and you can't resist me, Will you review? Ashlin will update more quickly, I promise!**

**Me: You heard the adorable bird-kid! Review!**


	7. AUTHORSSSS NOTE

**Authors note.**

**Okay, I hate these too, But you Guys refuse to review, unless I ask. Your all like "You so deserve more reviews!" But you never do. I'm sorry I'm like, being all bitchy about it, but I haven't really been in a good mood today. But I don't get it, I don't ask, I get one review, I ask, and I get tons. When I get alot of reviews, It motivates me to Make a new chapter. When I get one, it makes me think you hate it, and don't want me to write anymore. So I take a while to Post. So this is what I'm going to do, By sunday, If I have 5 reviews, I'll give you a chapter, 10 or more, two chapters, or more, depending on how many I get. now you may think This is stupid, But its the only way i can find out if you like my story. And, my loyal readers, If you post :FangIsCool in your review, I will love you forever, and dedicate the chapter to you, because i know you read this all.**

**Love you guys!**

**Ashlin.(:**


	8. Chapter 7,Perfect

**Haha, you silly lazy people (: almost every person is like 'I love the story, but i'm too lazy to review!' . Haha,well, thanks for reading! Okay,,so this chapter is going to be short, cuz today is my cousinss wedding, and I need to get ready, and yeah. Haha, and all my reviews are on an authors note, which i think is funny. And if you were wondering, Im in a much better mood today(: Okay, so you all wants to know what happens back at the headquarters,(haha, i love that word) So on with the story!**

**Disclamer: I don't own MR. I wish I did, but I also wish I had a pony...(:**

Max's POV( Don't worry, Imma do a Fang one soon)

Me and Iggy headed towords the house.

"So," Iggy started "Ella seems cool,"

"Yeah, she's the best cousin ever," We stopped and I thought for a second,

"You should ask her out,"

"You think?"

"Yeah, she seemed to really like you. Well, get to know her better, and then ask her,"

"You'd really let me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, but if you hurt her, ever, you'll be dead. do you hear me?"

he gulped and nodded his head. I laughed and gave him a side hug, this guy was good at making me smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here!

we walked into the house, everything was quiet. Alittle too quite, if you ask me. But thats just me. The tv was off, and Fang was no longer sitting at the table.

_Well, no duh! He wouldn't just sit there for about, five hours._

Shut up, voice. You annoy me.

_Feelings mutual. Imagine having to see whats going on in __your__ head. _

Oh, the things I think of, I smirked to myself. After that the voice shut up.

"Yo, Fang! You here?" Iggy called. No response.

"Jake? Caleb?"

Again, no response. And then the gargage door opened. I had my back to it, so I had no clue who came in.

_Max! loo-_

But it was too late for me to react. I was tackled to the ground by somebody strong, I groaned and rolled over onto my back, only to be looking face to face at Fang.

"Can I help you?" I sneered at him, giving my dirtiest look. He didn't even flinch.

"Where were you?"

"What?"

"Where the hell were you? Me Jake and Caleb just spent our whole afternoon trying to find you."

"Me and Iggy went to the mall! Why the fuck does it matter?"

"Did I say you could go to the mall?"

"You saw us walk out the door! If you didn't want us to go, you could've just said so,"

"I thought he was just showing you around outside! I didn't think you'd be gone for five hours!"

"Why does it matter, Fang?" I spat, pissed off.

"Oh, I don't know, because we kidnapped you? When people are kidnapped and leave, they tend to go to the police."

I didn't say anything. I tried thinking of a way to be released from his hold.

_He doesn't have a strong hold on your wrist, punch him_

Thanks, Voice, I thought, as I pulled my hand free and Punched him in the nose, again.

"Ow! Thats it you dumb bitch!" he yelled, and punched me right back in the face.

before we knew it, we were wrestling on the floor, yelling insults like,

"YOUR JUST A FUCKING PRICK!"

"WELL, YOUR A STUCK UP WHORE!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO, YOU TAKE IT BACK!"

We continued punching and kicking eachother, until he suddenly pulled me up. He grabbed my elbow, and took me down in the basement, He opened the door opposite of the basement doors and shoved me in.

"You're not allowed to leave this room, OR this house without permission."

"What if I have to pee?"

"I'll take you,"

"What if I want to kick your ass?"

"Too bad,"

"What if I die of starvation?"

"I said you can come out with my permission."

"Bastard," I spat through gritted teeth.

He closed the door and locked it, because the lock was on the outside.

"Have fun, dear," He yelled through the door.

So here I was just sitting down here in the room. Thats when I really started thinking...

I was just kidnapped. Will I ever get out of here alive? Will I ever get to keep my promise to Angel? I started panicing, looking around. It was a small room, Enough space for maybe a small bed, This was Hell. worse than anything I've ever been through.

But nobody knew that. Nobody could know I hated it here. I had to keep up my perfect image. They couldn't know. I looked down at my wrist. The scars were still showing. I thanked God that Fang didn't see them. He needed to think I was perfect. I looked around for anything sharp. I spotted a pair of scissors.

Fang didn't need to know. Nobody did. I wasn't perfect, but I sure made it look like it.

**Okay, thats all for today! Oh and if you said the word (; then I'll dedicate the nest chapter to you(: okay, gotta go get ready! Bye my lazy reviewers(:**


	9. Chapter 8,It all started with Emo boy

**You guys are crazy, and I love you(: Okay, so You guys deserve like 9000034023824534 chapters,butt, Imma give you three chapters throughout the day. I know thats not alot, but thats all i gots time for. And the length of this is depending on the time I need to leave, so Sorry if it's terribly short, but i want to upload something for you(: Okay on with the story.**

**Iggy:What about the disclaimer?**

**Me: Oh yeah, be a dear and do it for me.**

**Iggy: why?**

**Me: Because i'll let you have bacon?**

**Iggy: Ashlindoesntownmaxride,jpdoes. Can I have my bacon now?**

Max's Pov

I slid the end of the scissors gracefully over my Wrist. Blood started dripping from the cut and I smiled in stasfication. All of my worries seemed to fade away. Cutting was like a drug to me, made you forget everything. It was my high. My own personal high, that nobody knew about, because I had to keep up my perfect image. Why, you ask? Because if I didn't pretend to be perfect, everyone would know the real me. And I didn't want that. no, I didn't _Need _that. I didn't need them to know who I really was. I didn't need them to feel sorry for me. To say they know what i've been through. To try and help me. I didn't need anyone to say it would be fine. because it wouldn't. It never would.

I looked around for something to stop the bleeding. I saw a rag sitting in the corner and grabbed it. Sighing i wrapped it around my wrist. I sat in the room for about two hours before the door opened. I still had the towel on my wrist, and quickly threw it behind me, praying Fang didn't see it. He gave me a suspicious look,but slowly shook it off.

"Dinners ready,"

"Not hungry," I mumbled.

"You have to eat Max,"

"I'm not hungry!"

"Fine! stay down here! but when you start crying that your hungry, I don't want to fucking hear it," he said as he slammed the door shut and locked it again. A few minutes after Fang left, I burst out in tears. Truth was, I was starving. And I couldn't live like this anymore.

...

Fang's Pov

I opened the door and saw she had a towel on her wrist, what the hell? She quickly threw it behind her, looking nervous. I shook it off and said,

"Dinners ready,"

"Not hungry," she mumbled. I sighed.

"You have to eat, Max,"

"I'm not Hungry!"

"Fine! stay down here! but when you start crying that your hungry, I don't want to fucking hear it," I said as I slammed her door shut and locked it again. I started walking up the stairs but felt horrible, so I turned around, and headed back down to apollogize. Just as I was about to enter the room, I heard something.

And then I realized, the perfect, uptight, bitchy, Maximum Ride, was crying. And it was all my fault.

I turned around and walked back up the stairs into the dinning room.

"Hey man," Iggy said, stuffing his face with food. "Wheres Max?"

"Down in the basement, crying."

"Damnit Fang! What did you do to her! Locking her down there was enough, but making her fucking _Cry_? Thats low. Even for you."

"Look, Iggy," I spat. "I didn't want to make her cry. But normally thats what you do when someone kidnaps you. You sit there, and you cry, and wonder if your going to die and all that shit."

"Whatever. Your just a heartless jackass. Always thinkin' bout yourself now a days. Screw it, man," Iggy said pushing away from the table.

Am I really that heartless?

Yes. Yes I am. I sighed and pushed my food around on my plate. I heard feet coming up the stairs, and then a chair slide out.

"Thanks, Ig," I heard a soft voice whisper. I looked over at Max, and saw her Bloodred eyes. She looked horrible.

"No prob, Max. I made spaggetti, I hope you like it,"

Her face lightened up at the word spaggetti, and I smiled to myself. At least someone can make her feel better.

"It's my favorite!" she nearly shreeked and grabbed a huge platefull.

later on that night, I had only eaten two plates of spaggetti, while Max was on her fourth plate. Damn that girl could eat, and Jake was thinking it too, because he said,

"Damn, hot girl can eat, and stay skinny too. How do ya do it?"

"I don't know," she said, facefull of spaggetti. I started cracking up at how silly she looked.

"Whats so funny emo boy?" She spoke as she glared at me.

"I'm not fucking emo! whats with you people?" I yelled as I slammed my fork onto the plate and stormed out of the dinning room. But before I left I said,

"As soon as shes done, take her to the basement," I said in the harshest voice I could.

I stormed into my bedroom, and just layed on the bed. Just because I wear black, it doesn't mean i'm emo. I'm so fucking sick of stereotypes.

I layed on the bed for about twenty minutes, hearing laughing coming from the dinning room. Hows come I was the only one who thought this was hell? I looked over at the picture on my nightstand. It was me and Natalie.

"Why her, God? " I said outloud.

"Why'd you have to take her? Why not me? She didn't deserve it, she had her whole life ahead of her. I didn't I'm just a screw up, Why not just take me? I don't deserve to live," I cried, tears streaming from my eyes.

"Is that what you think you are? A screw up? Well, join the club," A small voice said. I looked up and at the foot of the bed was . Maximum Ride herself.

**Alright, two more coming later today(: okay, gotta goo, so sorry if its short! Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 9, Secrets

**I know, I promised! But guys I've been sooo busy! So I want to extremely apologize for that. If I would have known I wouldn't have promised. I feel so horrible! Hope you forgive me…**

**Fang: please forgive her, before she goes all emo and steals my emo corner.**

**Me: Hey! Insult! I would never stoop that low!**

**Iggy: Burnnnn!**

**Fang and Me: Shut up Iggy!**

**Fang: you're evil.**

**Me: Loveeee youuuuu.**

**Fang: Okay, she don't own Max Ride. Done. On with the story… back to the emo corner for me! *skips off***

**Me: Did he just?**

**Iggy: Yeah…**

Max's Pov

I was sitting at the dinner table staring in shock at the place Fang had just been. Everyone else was doing the same.

"Well, that was interesting." Jake said as he picked up some spaghetti. We all sat in silence.

"So…." Iggy said, looking bored.

"Wanna do something?"

"Can't leave, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Iggy said, just as he flung spaggeti at me

"Iggy!" I shrieked and started laughing.

He laughed and smiled.

"What was that for?"

"Looked like you needed a smile," Iggy responded, smiling big,"Guess it worked,"

"Lucky she didn't beat the living shit outta you, man!" Jake said, grinning.

I laughed, and then sighed.

"I'm gunna go check on Fang, anyone wanna join?"

They all looked down and shook their heads. 'Guess I'm doin' this on my own."

_Be nice to him._

Why? He isn't nice to me! Fuck this shit; I'm going to be the nastiest bitch I can.

_You're gunna regret it._

Shut up goddamnit!

_Just thought you'd like to know…. Harsh!_

Thanks, I take pride in my harshness.

"I gotta stop talking to myself," I sighed.

I walked into Fang's room, and heard him talking to himself.

_See! You're not the only one!_

Not right now, I sighed. As I got closer, I could hear what he was saying. He didn't notice me, which was really good.

"Why her, God?" He said, voice shaking holding up a picture of what I assumed was Natalie.

"Why'd you have to take her? Why not me? She didn't deserve it; she had her whole life ahead of her. I didn't I'm just a screw up, Why not just take me? I don't deserve to live," He cried, tears streaming down his face.

Fang. Emotionless rock. Mr. Emo. Was in tears. I suddenly realized I wasn't the only one pretending. He was pretending too, and goddamn was he good at it. Better than me, even.

Because I had never suspected a thing.

Not a damn thing to be wrong with him.

I felt horrible watching him, clutching to the picture and crying.

I'm glad I'm not the only one pretending….. And then,

"Is that what you think you are? A screw up? Well, join the club," came barreling out of my mouth, in such a small voice I wasn't even sure I heard it.

He looked up shocked and tried to wipe his face, but knowing it was no use, he stopped. He shoved his head in his hands and looked at me.

"How are you a screw up? Huh? Tell me, Max. Enlighten me. How is Miss Perfect such a fucking screw up? You have it all, parents who love you, friends, and a family that cares. You probably had it all at home, huh? Please, your royal highness, do tell." He spat at me.

This hit hard.

No one ever brought up my parents.

No one ever brought up my family.

No one ever brought up my friends.

And no one ever fucking said I had it all. That's when I lost it.

"You think I have a fucking perfect life? Try having a mother who walks out on you when your 14, leaving you to care for two 6 year olds, that you know you can't do anything for, when your deadbeat father decides he doesn't want anything to do with you guys after your mom leaves. Imagine having child services knock on your door, and telling you, telling you, you might never see the most important people in your life again." I said, almost breaking out in tears, Fang looked shocked so I finished, "Imagine them hugging your legs, begging you not to let them take you," I stuttered, thinking about what happened.

**Flashback**

"_Angel? Gazzy! What do you two want me to make you for dinner?"_

"_Umh…. A sandwich!" Gazzy yelled_

"_You eat tho-"_

_I was cut off by the door being knocked on._

_I heard little poundings of feet scurry to the door, and then a "Hi! My names Angel"_

_I ran to the door in record speed, _

"_Ange! What did I tell you about opening the door to strangers?"_

"_Uhh, not to? I'm sorry maxie, but I wanted to know who was here, its rude to make people wait,"_

"_I know hun," I smiled and ruffled her hair. "It's okay this time,"_

_I looked up to see a man in about his early thirty's standing at the door._

"_Hi, may I help you?"_

"_Yes, my name is Tyler Worland (_made up name_) I work with child protective services. Are you Maximum?"_

"_Yes, what is this about?"_

"_Someone called child protective services, telling us your mother left, and your father is never home, which leaves these children in your care, correct."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well, since you are not over the legal age of 18, I'm afraid we have to take these children away from you,"_

"_WHAT? No! you can't take them from me! You can't have them! They're all I have left!"_

"_I'm sorry, Maximum, bu-"_

"_It's ,Max." I said in an icy tone._

"_Right, max. Well, I'll be here tomorrow to get the kids. Have them ready to leave. I am really sorry."_

"_Yeah right, fucking prick." I said, slamming the door in his face._

"_Maxie?" A small voice trembled._

"_Yes, my Angel?"_

"_Are they taking me and Gazzy away?"_

"_I- Umh- Yeah." I said, choking on a dry sob._

_Angel burst into tears._

"_Don't let them take us, Max. I don't want to go!"_

"_I can't do anything, Ange. I can't do anything!" I cried along with her. Gazzy soon joined us, as we hugged each other. We spent that last night together, bawling._

**Flashback**

Tears started falling from my eyes. "And then, try walking the halls at school, everyone saying, "Oh, look, there's the girl who got her sister and brother taken from her,' and just mocking you about it!"

"I-I didn't know Max, Why didn't you tell me?"

"When was I supposed to? When you locked me in the fucking basement?"

I sat on the ground and cried. This was becoming a daily basis.

Fang came over and picked me up, setting me on the bed.

"Wanna talk?"

I shook my head no.

"Wanna…" he looked around the room. "Sleep?"

I nodded yes and fell into the comforter. Fang laid down next to me and stroked my hair.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. He got up off the bed and started out the door.

"Fang?" I whispered.

What I said next surprised me.

"Stay with me, tonight. Just tonight. Please?"

Fang came back over, and lied down next to me. I cuddled into him, just needing someone to hold me. I eventually fell asleep.

No lies, that was the best night's sleep I ever got.

**Kayy. Sorry it took forever, I had no clue where to go with it…. Writers block sucks. Ideas are appreciated. What would you like to see in this story? Just tell me and I'll add it in somewhere! Love you (:**


	11. Chapter 10, I Can't Hurt Her

**Yes, it's late. I try and update whenever I can, but guys, I've been super busy! soo... I got like three ideas, and they're all super amazing, but one really struck out to me, and the was ****The Highest Flyin' Angel's! So i'm stealing your idea :D thanks(;**

**disclaimer: I basically don't own anything... **

**Gazzy: Not even the plot anymore! The Highest Flyin' Angel does!**

**Me: Well I own myself. So ha!**

**Fang: Hush. now.**

**Me: Shut up skippy.**

**Fang: you saw that?**

**Me: yup(:**

Fangs pov

I woke up slowly as the sun hit my face. Damn, I really need to get some new curtains!

I sighed, and looked down. Max was sleeping peacefully on my chest. Her cheeks tearstained. I felt a drop in my stomach, realizing that this was all my fault. I flinched at what happened last night, and went to move off the bed.

Max had her arm wrapped tight around my waist, not wanting to let go anytime soon. I smiled at how cute she was and grabbed her wrist, begining to move it. I felt a scab and turned her wrist over. there were two long scabs across her wrist, and a lot of scars.

Then it dawned on me. The towel over her wrist. The shock she found when she saw me walk into the room. Always hiding her wrists from me. She cut, and didn't want anyone to know.

How couldn't I have seen before? How was I so fucking stupid that I didn't realize she did this to herself? I looked at the scabs again. They looked fresh, maybe one or two days old.

I did this to her, it's all my fault I thought, looking at her. I made her do it. I made her life so fucking miserable, that she resorted to cutting. She fucking cut herself because of me!

_Hey._

Hey?

_I'm your consicous. The less emo version of you._

I'm not fucking emo.

_Sure emo boy, sure._

Okay, what do you want? your starting to piss me off.

_If you don't want her to hurt herself, don't talk to her, give her the silent treatment, ignore her, whatever you wanna call it. But do what you think is best for her._

Ignore her? I don't know if that's what I want to do... But I will do anything to get her to stop. If I don't talk to her, she'll have no reason to cut.

I slid out of her hold, and into the kitchen. I sighed and opened the pantry. Cinnimon Toast Crunch, Trix, or ew, Cheerios... I grabbed the Cinnimon Toast Crunch, and poured me a bowl.

Am I really going to be able to ignore Max? Last night we kinda sorta got along, and I don't want to ruin anything that we have now.

But I have to. If she's harming herself because of me, I shouldn't talk to her. If I don't talk to her, she won't have a reason to cut herself.

I hope my plan works. I feel horrible, i'm the one who made her do this... Why am I such a fucking dick? It-

I was cut of from my thoughts when I heard a soft,

"Hey, Goodmorning," I looked up and saw Max, a soft smile on her face.

It took all I had not to talk to her. I gave her a glare, and her face fell.

"Guess last night meant nothing.." she mumbled under her breath, probably thinking I couldn't hear.

I wanted to scream, "It did! It meant a lot. Max, it's going to be alright, i'm here for you," and pull her into a giant hug.

But I couldn't. I couldn't hurt her anymore. And so I continued eating my cereal. She sat down next to me.

"Fang, what's wrong?"

scilence.

"Why won't you tell me?"

more scilence.

she finally gave up, and just sat there. I side glanced at her, and saw her face.

her bangs where in her eyes, and I wanted to push them away, but I couldn't. She had a pained look on her beautiful face. If only she knew. If only she knew why I was doing this. She would understand. But things aren't that simple.

We sat in an akword scilence, until Iggy came in.

"Woah, why is it so quiet in here? Damn, this is unusual for you too!"

"Funny, Iggy," I said.

"Oh, so you'll talk to him? But not me?"

"You won't talk to her?"

scilence. Again.

We all sat in scilence. Max had a few tears rolling down her cheek.

"You know," Iggy said, trying to lighten the mood. "This calls for that one taylor swift song. You know the one, one? well I'll sing for you... I'VE NEVERR HEARDD SCILENCE QUITE THIS LOUDDDDDD!" He sang at the top of his lungs.

No one cracked a smile.

"I'm done." A small voice whispered.

"Huh?" I asked

"I'm done. Done with you, Fang." She said, looking straight at me.

"If you need me, I'll be in the basement."

she started to walk away when I realized, the basement was where she cut.

"NO!" I yelled, grabbing her wrist. I felt the scabs, and shuddered.

"Why not? Thats where you locked me up anyways,"

"Just don't go,"

"Now your talking to me? Whatever. I'm goin'."

She pulled her hand out of my grip and walked into the basement.

What the hell have I done?

Oh well, I don't think she's going to cut.

I didn't do anything wrong, right?

Max's Pov

I woke up and reached my arm out. No Fang. I patted everywhere around the bed. No Fang. I sat up and saw Fang wasn't in the room anymore.

Must of got up, I thought to myself.

I got up off the bed and walked out into the kitchen. Fang was sitting at the table, eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch, with an increadably cute bed head, I might add.

"Hey, goodmorning," I said, smiling at him.

He looked up, and was about to say something, but then stopped and glared at me. Juat like old times,well, yesterday. I thought.

"Guess last night meant nothing to you," I mumbled. Not sure if he heard me or not.

Fang had this funny look on his face, like he was thinking really hard about something. I just didn't know what. I took a seat next to him. After a few minutes of scilence I said,

"Fang, whats wrong?"

Nothing.

"Why won't you tell me?"

Nothing again.

I sighed and left it at that. He was ignoring me and I didn't know why. Maybe it had something to do with what I told him last night?

I looked down. My bangs fell into my face but I didn't care. I saw Fang watching me, and wondered what he was looking at. He finally looked away, and we sat in an akword scilence, until Iggy came in.

"Woah, why is it so quiet in here? Damn, this is unusual for you too!"

"Funny, Iggy," Fang said.

"Oh, so you'll talk to him? But not me?" I spat. What was his problem today?

"You won't talk to her?" Iggs asked.

scilence from Fang, yet again.

We all sat in scilence. I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks. Why wouldn't he talk to me? What did I do wrong? Iggy noticed me crying, and spoke up.

"You know,this calls for that one taylor swift song. You know the one, one? well, I'll sing it for you... I'VE NEVERR HEARDD SCILENCE QUITE THIS LOUDDDDDD!" He sang at the top of his lungs.

I just looked at him. He sighed and gave up. He came over and sat right next to me.

I need to go. I need to go cut. I have to do it, It's the only thing that will make me feel better. It's the only thing that takes my mind off of everything.

"I'm done," I said softly.

"Huh?" Fang spoke.

"I'm done. Done with you, Fang." I said, looking straight into his black eyes.

"If you need me, I'll be in the basement." I said, hoping my escape plan would work. As long as he knew I didn't cut, he would let me down there.

I started walking, when I felt someone grab my wrist and yell, "NO!"

I turned and saw Fang staring right at me.

"Why not? Thats where you locked me up anyways,"

"Just don't go," Why not? I thought. Let me go, I need to cut.

"Now your talking to me? Whatever. I'm goin'."

I pulled my arm from his grip, and walked away.

I looked down and saw one of the scabs had reopened. Shit, I thought.

I walked down into the basement and into the room. I took the Scissors out of their hiding spot, And glided them swiftly over my arm.

Hopefully Fang doesn't find me.

Cause I sure as hell don't know how to get my way out of this one.

**Ight, there is your chapter(: oh, and Fang isnt the reason she cuts, he just thinks he is. The reason she does will be revealed later.(: sorry it's short! RnR?**


	12. Chapter 11, Please Don't Leave Me

**You guys are awesomee! Haha I love you(:**

**Also, we're getting kinda sorta close to a hundred reviews. If I can get a hundred, I'll post a super duper long chapter. You don't have to get it now, but when you do, just know, theres going to be a superrrr long chapter!(: **

**Disclamer: I own nothing. Except laptop I'm typing this on. And the food in my house. Other than that, nothing.**

Max's Pov

I sat in the basement crying and cutting. I didn't cut to much, because I didn't want to loose to much blood. After about an hour and five cuts later, I decided to go upstairs and get Fang to talk to me. I walked up the basement stairs, and saw Fang sitting on the couch.

"Hey,wheres everyone else?" I asked.

"Not home."

"Oh,"

After that, it was scilent. We sat on the couch and watched some stupid show. When finally I spoke up.

"Fang, please talk to me. What's wrong?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

He pulled it away from me, and slid to the other side of the couch. I had been here for a few weeks, and he won't talk to me. Fuck that.

"Fang, please." I said in a small voice.

He ignored me yet again. I started getting pissed off.

"Whats your problem Fang?"

nothing.

"I just- your so- Ughh!" I yelled in frustration and walked away. He wants to be like that, fine. Screw him. I stormed off back down to the basement. But this time, I didn't cut. I sat in pure scilence.

*** Two Days later***

I was sitting in the kitchen when Fang and Iggy walked in.

"Hey maxipoo!" Iggy said sitting next me.

"Hey," I said.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Just not in the mood."

"Max, you haven't been in the mood for the past two days wha-"

"Just drop it, Iggs."

He sighed and shut up. It was true, though. I wouldn't talk to anyone, I spent most of the time in the basement, or in the bedroom. I just moped around. The reason why?

Fang.

He wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't look at me. When I walked into the room, he left.

Since he started ignoring me, I started cutting way worse than before. My wrist was probably covered in a million new cuts and scars. But I couldn't stop... It took my mind off of everything. I looked up at Fang, and smiled at him. He gave me a death glare.

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran down into the basement and grabbed the scissors. I glid it across my wrist, and the blood poured out. I cut deeper in one spot, and it felt amazing! It made me feel even better than normal. The next cut I cut super deep. But this time, It didn't feel good. It actually kinda... hurt?

I tried to stop the blood, but it wouldn't stop pouring out. I started feeling dizzy, and I frantically tried to stop it. It wasn't working. I gave out a scream, before everything turned black.

FANG'S Pov

"Hey maxipoo!" Iggy said sitting next to Max.

"Hey," she said, in a depressing tone.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Just not in the mood."

"Max, you haven't been in the mood for the past two days wha-"

"Just drop it, Iggs." She interrupted. I smirked, what was the bitches problem today?

I turned to get cereal when I saw her looking at my through the corner of my eye. I turned to look at her and noticed she was smiling at me.

I shot her my scariest death glare. She didn't even flinch. She just looked away.

A few minutes later, she hopped up and walked away. And down into the basement.

"When are you going to tell her you know?" Iggy asked.

If you were wondering, yes, I told Iggy. He's my best friend, why wouldn't I?

"I don't know maybe later?"

"Sounds good!"

we sat in scilence for a while, untill we heard an earpiercing scream.

I ran down into the basement as quick as I could. I tried bursting through the door, but something was blocking it, A chair probably.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

"Iggy! Fuck come help!"

Iggy ran down the stairs, and I told him to run into the door as hard as he could on the count of three. We did and the door split in half at the impact.

Well, thats going to cost us...

I looked around and saw Max lying on the floor, unconcious.

"Shit, call 911!"

Iggy dialed while I held her in my arms.

"It's okay Max, It's okay. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me."

**Done,Done,and Done. Sorry its short, I gotta go): and just so you all know, THIS HAPPENED A FEW WEEKS AFTER THE KIDNAPPED HER. just if anyone was confused. love you, RnR?**


	13. Authors Notee:

**AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN ):**

**I'm on a surprise vacation, and won't be home till sunday. I found out a week ago, right before i was going to post, and then I just found out we're here for another week. And I just found the hotel computer, but I can only use it Free for a half hour, after that, we have to pay to use it.**

**Soo, anywhoo, I have the whole chapter your waiting for typed back at home, and I'm going to upload it then. i don't want to retype the whole thing, so thats when i'm doing it. Also, this gives me a short chance to catch up and write, for my other fics. **

**I hope you guys understand.. If you don't.. I LOVE YOUU!**

**so you don't need to review on this.. If you want that would be awesome :P but you dont really need to.**

**Aightt. Peace out.**

**Yeah, never saying that again.**

**love you all!**

**~ Ashlin(:**


	14. Chapter 12, Sorry's

**Guys'! This is theee chapter you've all been waiting for! It's so late… Sorrryy sorry sorry! I hope you forgive me(: we reached 100, that means a super long chapter. I'll make this one long, but the next one is going to be the super long chapter, because I was planning on making it long anyways... make sense? I hope. Lol if you have questions, ask! I'll answer them. On with the story. LOVE YOU!**

Fang's POV

She was lying helplessly in my arms.

"Please, Max. Hold on just a little longer. Helps coming, I promise."

Those words sounded somewhat familiar to me. Like I had said them to someone else recently.

Oh, right...

****flashback****

_"Please, you wouldn't shoot her Dylan, she's too pretty and you know it."_

_"Don't doubt me, Fangy," He spat. "I can kill who I want when I want."_

_"Yeah! He can. Cause he's our gang leader, and he's kick ass!" Said one of the dumb members in his gang. I think his name was Devin? I don't know, but he sure was stupid._

_"Shut up, Devin. 'Fore I shoot you too!'_

_"Aw, man. You wouldn't shoot me, I'm too valuable."_

_Oh my god just shut the fuck up!_

_"Natalie, you need to go,"_

_"No Fang, I want to talk."_

_"Natalie now is not a good time!"_

_"Fang! We need to talk!"_

_"You need to go! This is not a good place to talk. Do you not see the guy with the fucking gun?"_

_"God damnit Fang! I want to talk!"_

_"NO!" I screamed. She started to cry, _

_"Whatever, Fang. We're done. I'm done with you,"_

_"No, baby please, " I said grabbing her arm. She pulled it from me, and walked away._

_I turned around to say something to my Gang when- BAM! A gun went off._

_"Nat?" I asked shaky, and turned around, only to see a body on the ground._

_I realized it was Natalie._

_"Your- your gunna pay for this one day! I promise you, Dylan. I will kill you if it's the last thing on Earth I do." I spat in his direction, and ran to Natalie. _

_"Natalie,"_

_"Fang," She said barley a whisper. Blood wash gushing out of her chest, where she was shot._

_"What baby?" I asked, tears brimming in my eyes._

_"I love you." _

_"I-I love you too."_

_She started closing her eyes._

_"Please, Nat. Hold on a little longer, Helps coming. It's on the way now. You'll be ok-"_

**** Flashback over****

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Max being lifted out of my arms.

I looked up and there was one of the rescue squad people. They put her on the bed thing, and went to take her to the emergency truck.

"Want to ride with her?" One of the people asked. I realized I had been staring at the same spot since they took her from me.

"Umh, uh, yeah. If there's room," I said, being strangely polite.

"Of course, sweetie!" The lady said, smiling sympathetically at me. We walked up the stairs, and out through the garage.

They were about to close the back of the van when the lady told them I was going with them. They looked at me and nodded, and I hopped in the back with Max.

The paramedics got in the front of the van, and started the vehicle.

I took Max's hand in my own and looked at her. Her naturally tan face was pale. But yet, she still looked beautiful as ever.

"Sir, Do you know why she did this to herself?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Umh, yeah." I said. It was all my fault, why not at least tell the man.

"Alright, we'll have to ask you some questions when we get to the hospital."

"Fine by me."

We drove to the hospital in silence after that. The silence was killing me. I prayed Max would be fine.

I knew she would. She was a strong girl, Stronger than me. She could simply so anything.

She was my Max.

Suddenly, my hand was pulled away from hers, and they pushed her out of the back. (Haha, that sounds funny!)

I jumped out and followed them into the hospital. They pushed her through big double doors, and just as I was about to go through I was held back.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you can't go through there."

"B-but I need to be with her!" I cried, trying to wriggle out of the man's hold on my arm.

"You need to wait here, when I receive more information I'll let you know."

"No! I have to be there with her! She needs me!"

"Sir, you need to calm down, or I will call security."

I sighed in defeat. I would rather wait then get kicked out and not be allowed back in.

This was shit. Total shit.

I guess not talking to her wasn't a good idea, thanks a lot, fucking voice in my head.

_Welcome Fangypoo!_

Really? Fangypoo?

_Yes. That's your name, don't wear it out._

What the hell?

_ALLL MY LIFEEE I'VE BEEN GOOD, BUT NOW, I'M THINKING WHATT, THE HELL?_

Really? Avril Lavigne? You're worse than Iggy.

_No, Iggy sings Taylor Swift, I sing Avril Lavigne. _

Your both annoying, you know, why am I talking to myself? I'm not that stupid.

_Sure… sure._

Whatever.

I stopped talking to myself and focused on what was going to happen to me.

I couldn't admit that I kidnapped her, but she'll probably tell someone.

"Sir? She's fine. Just cut to deep. She's in room 418."

I ran to the elevator, and pushed the 4.

I waited impatiently as the elevator rose slowly.

"Come on, damn thing!"

They finally opened, and I ran into her room.

She was laying in the bed, sleeping. Her face not as pale as before, but still pale.

I sighed and walked over to the chair next to the hospital bed, but not before noticing the gauze wrapped around her arm.

Fuck. I thought. And laid back into the chair. It was going to be a long night.

Max's POV

_.Beep._

Was what I woke up to. I opened my eyes and saw everything was white. White curtains, white bed, white comforters, everything was white.

Congrats, hospital. I thought to myself. Way to make me feel like I'm in a mental hospital. Ya know, they're all white? No? Never mind.

As I was looking around the white room I spotted a black thing sitting in a chair.

What the hell?

As I took a closer look I realized it was Fang.

I was thrilled to see him. Glad he came. Hopefully he would talk to me.

I needed to let him know it wasn't entirely his fault. He was sleeping peacefully, but that had to end. I took the pillow off my bed and flung it at his head. He groaned and spat a "What do you want,"

"Fang," I whispered, my voice was strangely hoarse. His head snapped up.

"Yeah, Max?" He asked. A serious look taking over his face.

"It wasn't your fault. I promise. And I won't tell them you kidnapped me, either."

"Why?"

"Because i- I just…"

I was cut off.

"Sir, we need to talk to you."

I looked behind me and saw an officer. Shit.

"No, I was talking to him."

"Fine, we'll do it here. How do you know Maximum Ride?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. I had to think,

"Best friends brother,"

I said at the same time he said,

"Cousins,"

We exchanged a look, and I changed my answer,

"Cousins,"

"Best friends Brother,"

Damnit, did it again,

This was going to be a long night.

**There you have it, folks! Haha I feel old saying that(: **

**Review?**

**Fang: Please?**

**Iggy: Do it! She's gotta gun!**

**Me: Do not! Iggy!**


	15. Chapter 13, Using Eachother I'm Back!

**Fang: Dear readers, Ashlin has died and fallen off the face of the earth. She apologizes for any-**

**Me: Hey hey hey! That's not what happened! It was family problems and…. School and extracurricular activities… I know it's no excuse, but that's what happened. AND this is a totally short kinda filler chapter... I have horrible writers block right now, and if you give me any ideas, I will love you forever and ever, because maybe something will spark in my head, and my writers block will go away. Anyway, I'm soo sorry and I love you all, my favorite Lazy reviewers (:**

**Max's Pov**

Goddamnit! That was so cliché. I thought that only happened in movies?

"Well, whenever you find out how you guys umh… know each other, feel free to tell me. I'll be back in to hours to question you guys." The police said and left.

"Really, Fang? 'Oh, I'm her best friend's brother! Just kidding, sir, she's my cousin."

"First, I didn't say sir… second; this is just as much your fault as it is mine."

"Yes, because I was willingly kidnapped..."

"Not what I meant. Look, why didn't you tell me you were doing this to yourself?" He said, inching closer to me, and pointed to my heavily bandaged wrist.

I held my breath as he came and sat on the edge of my bed.

I decided to play stupid.

"Why, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Max,"

"Fang,"

"I'm serious right now."

"I'm serious right now," I mimicked, smirking at how ticked he got.

"Max!"

"Fan-"

"WHO WANTS A HUGGG?" a new voice yelled coming into the room. I didn't even have to turn to look to know who it was.

"No, Iggy."

"Oh, come on, you don't even know what I said."

"Yes."

"Then what did I say?" he asked smirking,

"Can I have a hug?"

"Of course you can, Maxipoo!" he laughed and gave me a great big bear hug, He then started talking again.

"You know, Fangy here, he was so mad. And sad. Like, I swear and it was so horrible because all he did was pace around the hospital room, with tears in his eyes! Legit tears! And-"

I instantly cut him off,

"You did?" I asked Fang.

"Well, yeah!" he said and pulled me into a hug.

*Fangs POV*

"Well, yeah!" I said, and pulled her into a hug, just as Iggy mouthed, "You so owe me!"

I never did any of that stuff; I just sat in her hospital room.

It's kind of funny actually.

So far my plan is working. What plan? May you ask?

Well, I'm pretending to be all nice to get her to like me, you see, I don't really like her, she's a stuck up girly girl bitch, who knows how to fight. Our gang needs her as bait. To lure the other gangs to us.

Once we get what we want, her ass is grass. We'll probably kill her off or something.

Everything I told her has been fake. The story of my ex, well, she was the other girl we used as bait. Let Dylan kill her. I never went out with the bitch.

I had to make Dylan look like the bad guy so she would stay...

So far, my plans working, and the stupid bitch doesn't even know…

But anyways, let's get all, Romantical again. Haha, what a dumb word.

"That's so sweet!" She said, pulling away from my hug and smiling at me.

"Well, I was just, so worried about you, you know? Like, if something extremely bad would have happened, I don't know what I would do!"

"So…" Iggy started.

"What?" We both snapped at him.

I laughed, and looked at Max, who looked royally ticked off at Iggy.

"Who wants cookies? I brought like twelve of them, but ate eight on the way here. What can I say? I'm a growing boy with growing boy needs." He smiled.

Damn this kid was stupid.

**Max's Pov**

Damn that kid is stupid, I thought. Grabbing a cookie from him.

"Where did you get these?" I asked, before placing one in my mouth.

"I made them."

I burst out laughing, him. Iggy. Make something? That's about the funniest thing I've heard all day.

"Hey, I don't see YOU baking people things!"

"That's because I would burn down the house, poison someone, or whatever I baked would crawl off the pan, bite someone, and then they would become highly contagious with some scary disease, the whole world would become sick, and then, my dear friends, everyone would die a horrible death, all because the great Maximum Ride tried to bake something."

Iggy stared at me for about three seconds, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh, just shut up and eat the cookie."

I bit into the so called cookie and was immediately in heaven. This cookie tasted like… Yum. It was like an orgasm in my mouth… well, that's not very yum, but you get the point.

"My god Iggy! Where did you learn to bake like this?" I asked, faking enthusiasm. Yeah, you heard me. Fake.

This whole thing is a fake. I don't need these kids, please.

And I don't like them either, if that's what you're getting at.

I'm only getting close to them so they fall into my trap.

Me and Dylan were going to kill them off ourselves, but the dumbasses screwed it up, but you know, I can still take them. I just have to keep up my act, and then …

Bam. Their asses are grass.

"Oh, you know. I'm just that fucking talented."

"Yeah, and I'm a girly girl. No seriously," I said, giving him an honest look.

I may hate the kid, but damn are his cookies good!

"For reals, I made them."

"You're a guy," I said in-between taking a bite of my cookie. "Don't say for reals."

Iggy just glared at me, then he and Fang started taking about some random stupid shit.

I sat back and took another bite of my cookie.

These dumbasses were making my job easy.

*Fang's POV*

I started talking to Iggy after him and Max got done yelling at each other.

This bitch was making my job easy.

Way to easy.

**Kay, that's it for now. And I know I'm horrible making you guys wait and everything, but I swear that if you give me ideas for what should happen, something will go off in my head and I will know what to do… Kay, thank you, I love you; review, even though I don't deserve them. (:**


	16. AUTHORS NOTE

Mhkay, you people, don't like the previous chapter, I don't know what you want me to do? I have horrible writers block, if you don't like it, why don't you write the story? Does that sound good to you? Seriously, and for those of you confused, THEY HAVE NEVER LIKED EACHOTHER. ITS ALL AN ACT. So if you don't like this story, you can quit reading, or shut up and just read it.

And I don't mean to get pissed off, but I haven't been in a good mood lately, and the only reason I updated was because of you, who obviously don't appreciate my writing. And yes, I can take criticism, but this is just stupid. I told you this chapter would suck, that I had dumb writers block, and your like "This sucked." Obviously it does, that's why I said so. And I never said you had to like it.

So, as of now, I am done writing this for awhile, until my writers block is gone, or idk. Something. If you still have any ideas for me, tell me , or… something. Whatever.


	17. New storyy?

**This is not opposites Attract. THIS is to see if you guys want me to write a new story, this would be a little part of it. Lemmie know. and if you have a title for it, TELL ME. I need one.(":**

**BTW, i desperately need a Beta. No lie, if you wanna be mine, Tell mee(:**

Max's POV

I was running. And fast. I started to stumble over twigs and branches. I fell onto the ground

and cried out in pain. Stumbling to get back on my feet, I continued running. from what? No clue. Whatever was chasing me, I guess.

"Maxxxx!" the person chasing me drug out. I couldn't tell where it was coming from... it was all around me.

I stopped and looked all around me. Thats when I heard the voice in my ear.

"You can run, but dear, you can never hide."

I turned around only to find nobody there.

I could hardly breath, where the fuck was this . . . person? Thing? I don't even know.

I stood, in the middle of the forest, looking all around me. When I saw a glowing light coming towords me.

"Max, come with me!I can save you,"

"Wha . . . what?" I asked confused. Save me? From what?

"From that," The glowing light said. I turned around to see the most beautiful guy I have ever seen in my 17 years of living.

He had black hair, stunning black eyes, and olive skin. And he had . . . Wings? Was he a

"Angel? Yes. A dark one," I heard behind me. The dark 'Angel' smiled.

I turned around again. There was ANOTHER gorgeous guy! Damn.

This one wasn't as cute as the first one though, with his brunette hair, movie star looks, angelic voice.

"Dylan," the thing snarled behind me.

"Fang," Dylan retorted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving her from Derek," Fang smirked.

"Thats my job, not yours."

"Well, Brother." Fang spat."Can't let you have all the glory of saving a beautiful girl, now can we?"

"We need to go, NOW. Max, come with me," Dylan motioned, looking at me.

"No, Max. Come with me, I can make things . . Interesting."

"NO! SHES NOT GOING WITH YOU! UGHH. . . STOP THAT!" They yelled at eachother at the same time.

"Max, now!" They both said then sighed and turned backs on eachother.

And me? I stood in the middle of them, not knowing what to do, who to choose.

who was Derek? And WHY did he want me? i sighed, looking between the two boys.

'Fang' was a dark angel, and 'Dylan' i guess was good. But who should I trust?

I tossed a coin in the air, Heads with Fang, tails with Dylan. I threw it up and caught it in my palm. Flipping it over, i took a deep breath and revealed the coin.

I groaned guess I was going with . . . . .

**want more? Tell me if I should Write it! (:**


	18. I'M BACKKKKKK

GUYS. IM BACKKKKKK. (:

So, graduation is Friday, and since it's GRADUATIONN, you now know why I haven't updated. SOOOO, starting Saturday, Sunday, or Monday, ITS STORY TIME! So I've decided to start the new story, and keep this one. So yeah.

IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS AT ALL, DROP UM HERE(:

Love you guys tons, and I missed you all.((((:


End file.
